SUPRIZES
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: 1994 to 2004 based Animated WBDC universe. Superman learns that Supergirl is some how connected to him.


Superman and Supergirl are copyrighted 1995-2004 by DC Comics and Warner Bros. Studio.   
  
"Suprizes"  
  
A animated "Supergirl" Fan-Fiction  
  
By Dr. Thinker  
  
Usually, I really don't care much for peace and quiet as much as Clark does, but it's been tooo quiet. The last   
  
time, I was out, we both have trouble with Parisite. Lucky I can stand Kryptonite for longer periods then Clark. I'm guess would be about twelve hours--fourteen hours at the most. I hadn't have a change to figure it--but somehow most people think I'm really a Kryptonian. I think I give Granny Goodness's henchgoof a good shock when he attempted to expose me to a peice  
  
of Kryptonite which I smashed into a million. At least, my strengh is growing as I get older--by the time I  
  
reach age--29--I would have the same powers as Superman. Super-hearing??? Now? Finally some action...  
  
###################################################################################################  
  
Midville, Kansas is my usually weekend get-away from the boredom ville that usually is Smallville.  
  
Usually, I'm pretty good as following Superman's order. After since he got in back to good graces  
  
of the Earth had Superman is promise not to kill any life-form. We had a few trouble when twp Argoains  
  
metal beasts showed up--but I told Clark that they usually hold up in glasses cages. Clark put them  
  
in a glass cage in his Fortess of Solitude. The last time I saw Clark's Fortess, he had place a lot of  
  
items--including Tix, a.k.a the Robot 90143. Nicknamed "The Ericator" by Lois Lane. Tix was a Argoian/Kryptonain  
  
robot designed by Clark's real father, Jor-El & my mother, Kalia In-Ze, but it was reprogramed by--Gen. Zod, to drestory  
  
Krypton--in a while, getting revenge on Krypton for not escaping his ways of saving Krypton. I saw a parade route was in town. A few Daily Planet people were there. Lois Lane, Clark "Superman" Kent, Jimmy Olsen were on parade. Lucky, my super-hearing can hear things on a lower left. Superman's talking to me--I feel like a pre-Crisis Powergirl getting a super-talking from pre-Crisis Powerman.  
  
'Hi, Clark. What's up?' I asked.  
  
'Use your telescoping vision to get view of the roof-top behind me.' Clark told me.  
  
I have infred red vision, heat vision, x-ray vision, ultravision, and telescopring. Like seleting a vision  
  
from a computer menu, and can turn on and off at will. With it, I aimed it at the near-being. On top is was  
  
an African American female girl with a nice blue blouse, a pink skirt, white sneakers. Her hair was pretty normal   
  
for a teeenage girl.   
  
'Looks like a good-size fish for a human male.' I told Clark.  
  
'That fish have a dangerous bite for me.' Clark told me. 'Her name is Tanya Cimoc, a recent addition to the cub reporters   
  
who is attempting to figure--if Clark equals Superman. Her lastest plan is to talk to you, get your human idenity, and get the scoop of my sercet idenity.'   
  
'Why me?' I asked.  
  
'Well, the Congress decide on shocking me with a odd new. This is the today that decide on  
  
making 'Superman Day'....' Clark stated.  
  
'Really, Clark? 'Superman Day'? That sounds like something strange out of a pre-Crisis Powerman  
  
comic book.' I remarked.,  
  
'Really, Kara. That's aslo the reason behind Tanya's thinking. She's reads a lot of 'CD Comics'. Her favorites  
  
are 'Powerman & Powergirl' issues. She thinks almost since every superhero in comics had a sercet idenity, she  
  
THINKS I'm Superman. It's getting me a super-size headache."  
  
'How about just telling her your Kryptonian name. That mostly like shut her trap.' I   
  
remarked.   
  
'I'm forgetten my Kryptonian name. I'm even have battle the Phantom Zoners  
  
or Brainic in over six months!' Clark Kent remarked.   
  
I sighed, 'Great Rao. You are really one of Teye's great pieces of work.'  
  
Teye was daughter of Rao, in ancient Krypton myth in which create Kryptonians. The line  
  
was I stated was kind of an Argonian insult, which means 'the wierdiest person I know'.  
  
I took off for top of the building, and landed by Tanya Cimoc.  
  
"What on Earth are you doing here?" I asked as yanked her blouse with.   
  
"Life is short. I'm just living it." Tanya remarked.   
  
"Why are you making life not just annoying for me and Superman as well as the human, Clark Kent?" I asked.  
  
"I think my twin can answered that question better then me." Tanya answered.  
  
"Twin?" I asked.   
  
A new African-American teenage girl appeared. She was dressed different then Tanya, she was in a Supergirl   
  
costume. Even since she make her appearance, they have been a lot of costumes based on her appearance. Thought instead  
  
of my black hairband, the African-American teeange had decide on giving herself a white hairband in her black hair.  
  
"So what do you want?" I remarked.  
  
Tanya's twin stated,"I'm Jessica Cimoc. A few months after Tanya started working at the 'Daily Planet', I was found a odd-looking item--not of the Earth, so I need bait. And indirectly, I now that Superman would appear in Metroplis and you will appearance in Midville, or Smallville, Kansas, today. Tanya would try you like here--trying to figure out her idenity--or Superman, if he was here as well, so I got her before my train. Suprizing, the trains are always slow to arrive at their stops--so my car trip bet her train trip. This building was biggest building on the parade route, I could expect my twin sister to show up here and got her and I had promise to use my next paycheck to day for some Sliver-Age comic books she wants."  
  
"Let me guess, 'POWERMAN', right?" I asked.  
  
"Nope. The first few issues of pre-Crisis POWERGIRL." Tanya remarked.  
  
[Author Note -- In the animated version of the universe, the pre-Crisis Powergirl comic were selling like hotcakes--thanks   
  
to the genius writting of the late Otto Binder of that universe. By the way, CD Comic stands for his universe's DC Comic, Powerman stands in for the real comic book version of "Superman", and Powergirl is of course replaces the comic book "Supergirl". == Dr. Thinker]   
  
I decide on talking off, and landing a roof top of the ending sight of the parade. I enter the bringing, and switch from my Supergirl uniform to my Kara Kent outfit. Kara Kent was the cousin of Clark Kent, a student in Smallville High School. And since it's a weekend, and I can see Kara Kent, I can passed this one to my cousin to see if it's a Kryptonian or Argoian item. I saw Clark Kent, Jimmy Oslen, Lois Lane, Tanya Cimoc and Jessica Cimoc outside the door of this building.  
  
"Hi, Kara. Long time no see." Jimmy Olsen. "How's Supergirl? The long time, I saw her was told me that   
  
she was faking a human named Karren."  
  
I stated, "That's the truth, and Supergirl's fine. She's had headache against Mettalo recently, but she successfully resealed his cheast plate. I heard her say that Mettalo was shocked that Kryptonite didn't effect her."  
  
"You know what I was thinking," Lois stated. "She might have come from  
  
a different planet then Superman. Like a neighboring planet."  
  
"Right as rain." I remarked. "She told me that she come from Argoian."  
  
"Argoian? What is that piece of Kryptonite floating 50 miles away  
  
from Krypton?" Jimmy Olsen joked.   
  
"As Superman told me." Clark stated, "Argoian was a sister planet  
  
to Krypton that was pushed out of it's orbit by Krypton's firely  
  
end. Superman told me that only Supergirl is the only living  
  
survior of Argo."  
  
"By the way, Clark. Can we have some lunch together?" I asked.  
  
"Sure." Clark stated. "Bye, Lois."  
  
Lois stated, "Bye, Smallville."  
  
##########################################################################################  
  
Clark had dissappeared with the so-called "alien" item, to view. I returned to  
  
the Kent's farm, aftering helping defeat some lame bank robbers. I usually  
  
do not were the wig or glasses while in the Kent's farm. Here, the only  
  
way the wig comes on, if Kents had other families over for dinner or  
  
something.   
  
Saturdays or Sundays, were usually days that Clark shows up for  
  
dinners. Today was a Saturday, Clark returned with the alien  
  
item.   
  
"This is according to my Brainic orb is really a recording  
  
of a family from either Kryptonian or Argoian, but each  
  
one had a different color. But Brainic mention that  
  
he had noted this item had two colors--white--the  
  
color of Kalia In-Ze & Zor In-Ze, and green, the  
  
color of Jor-El & Laura Jor-El. He's had no clue  
  
what's in it, since it neads arms."  
  
Nervously, Clark and me touched the item. A strange  
  
hologram appeared. Suprizing, it seems that a strange  
  
man dressed in a red Kryptonian outfit, and my father  
  
was dressed in a white Argoian outfit.   
  
"Greetings, Kal-El and Kara In-Ze." The red Kryptonian outfited man stated. "I'm Jor-El, your  
  
father and this follow is my brother, Zor-El, now, Zor In-Ze."  
  
Jor-El? Kal-El? That man in the red-suit looks like Jor-El? That means  
  
Kal-El....is Clark Kent and Superman. Great Rao, my father is related  
  
to Clark's real father.   
  
Zor In-Ze spoked, "I'm your uncle, Zor In-Ze. Using an Argoian chronoscope, I could see the past and present. This recording was make just the the week before Krypton was doomed. Chronoscope was consider by Argonain council, which my wife and Kara's mother, Kalia In-Ze. I now that both you had been Superman and Supergirl for a few years nows. My chronoscope was the reason that Kalia In-Ze decide on putting you to sleep for a long period of time. With out you, Darksied's comet would have drest oryed the entire Earth, and Superman would have been dead. He will only vist Argoian a few times, one time to collect you,  
  
one time to putting our family to rest and collect your mother's computer not knowing about Brainic's clone in it, and the third time, he will visit will be to collect Kandor, a bottle city in my lab. I was trying to restore it to it's original Daxxum size. Krypton have fear aliens, Argoians have no more fear of aliens."  
  
Jor-El stated. "I used Zor's chronoscope to see you, my neice, Kara In-Ze. Both as Kara Kent and Supergirl. Make me,  
  
your uncle Jor-el, your father, and your cousin, Kal-El pround by making Earth a while where truth, justice  
  
and the universe's way are not a sour note."  
  
Both the message's illusion of Jor-El and Zor In-Ze disappears.   
  
"Great Rao." I stated. "If I'm correct, that means I'm REALLY your cousin! By the way,  
  
aren't you going to get Kandor?"  
  
"When I get a quiet month." Clark remarked. "You get more quiet months then I do."  
  
I sighs. Clark is always the busy as a bee in one way or another.   
  
################THE END##########################################################################  
  
The use of Daxxum has Kandor's origin planet is following the idea of modifed Sliver-Age   
  
origin for some of Superman's helping hands such as Supergirl who was switch from Kryptonian  
  
to Argoian, but Kara In-Ze was still still effected by Kryptonite. The idea of having her  
  
being both half-Kryptonian/half-Argoian was simple. 


End file.
